Panau International Airport
The Panau International Airport is an airport in Just Cause 2. Description It's the largest civilian airport in Panau, boasting the two longest civilian purpose runways in the country. The terminal buildings and control tower are very modern in design and built by the former government under Papa Panays rule. He also built the highway system and the skyscrapers of Panau City. When Baby Panay took power he left it as an airport for civilians, most likely because he needed somewhere for people to travel to Panau in his scheme to make Panau attract rich foreigners. He has built a large military presence at the airport, most likely in order to watch over immigration. Despite its alleged status as an International Airport, all civilian jets are piloted by Panauan Soldiers and Panau Air is the only airline allowed in the airport. The airport's area is controlled by the military and access to the tarmac area is prohibited. If you are approaching runway 1 from the City, you will get a spectacular approach. You'll have to pass quite close over the skyscrapers, before descending and passing VERY close over a bridge, before landing. If you are approaching runway 2 from the west, be aware that there are trees at the optimal approach course after the highway, so keep some altitude to the gulf. You also land over the other runway, so watch for other aircraft. It's recommended to land on runway 2, as it has got a second taxiway out, allowing you to take off again. It's the default spawning point in Just Cause 2 Multiplayer from version 0.1.0 onwards. Location In the Ramai Rakyat Islands, at X:9750; Y:12790. The airport is situated on an island just east of the capital, Panau City. It is located just off the motorway. Its main terminal building is easy to notice within 1 kilometre. Missions *Panau International, a race. *2 Roaches missions are located in the airport. **Airport Troubles. **Nothing to Declare. Vehicles *Titus ZJ - On display at the entrance. It can be used to get across the tarmac and runways quickly. You can also dual hook the car to one of the Aeroliners and get towed into the air by it. This can be used to gain stunt driver points quickly. *MV V880 - In a hangar. *Mullen Skeeter Hawk - On the helipads by the hangars. *UH-10 Chippewa - In a hangar along with an Aeroliner 474. *3 x Aeroliner 474. This is the only airport that has Aeroliners on the ground. It is also the easiest place to get them. You can Stunt jump on top of the Aeroliners during takeoff. It's fun to tie them to the ground on the side of runway when they speed up; they'll drive off the runway and into the forest/water. The pilots appear to only be programmed to taxi to the runway and fly forward, even when they aren't on the runway anymore; this can used for fun such as above. If the Aeroliner is destroyed whilst grappled to the ground, Chaos points will be gained albeit not as many for destroying destructibles such as gas pumps. **In a hangar with the UH-10 Chippewa. **On the tarmac next to the building. **One drives to the runway and takes off as soon as it spawns. *Cassius 192. Appears during the Roaches mission "Airport Troubles". Completion To complete the airport to 100%, you'll have to: *Destroy: **A Pandak "Baby" Panay Statue, located on the airport road apon arrival. **A Propaganda Trailer, located just behind the display with the Titus ZJ **2 Gas Stations , outside of the entrance. It's spectacular to cover them in C4 and detonate from a distance. Best viewed at the top of the control tower. **13 Fuel Depots, scattered over several places on the tarmac. The UH-10 Chippewa can be used to destroy these quickly and efficiently. **2 Transformers, behind a fence, at the tarmac road entrance. **3 Generators, 2 of them are located next to the Broadcast Towers, while the last one is found inside the enterable hangar. **2 Broadcast Towers. *10 Resource Items. **1 Armor part. **4 Weapon parts. **4 Vehicle part. **1 Cash stash. *2 Faction Items. These don't effect the settlement completion, but do progress the game. **2 Drug Drops. Trivia *The main building can not be entered. *It is a bit odd why this airport has two gas stations but there are a lot of possible reasons why there would be any need for them. *If the Titus ZJ's display is shot or grappled, it will make the sound of water being shot or grappled. Oddly the player can still grapple and scale it. Water can also be seen leaking for a few seconds from the shot/grappled spot. *There are 4 Fuel Depots next to the runway during the mission Airport Troubles. The silos don't exist there normally and don't count towards the completion of the airport. It's unknown if they contribute to the number of destroyed depots. *The control tower resembles the one in Stockholm-Arlanda airport in Sweden. *No aircraft other than Aeroliner 474 take off from here, even though there are helicopters scattered throughout the airport. *Since you can jump on the planes, it's fun to place C4 on them and then detonate it when they take off. This gives you Chaos points as well. *If a large object is placed in front of where the planes taxi to the runway planes will keep appearing and backup all the way to the terminal. *If you acquire this airport it can get you to multiple locations around the map very fast by its location. *One unusual thing is that one of the Guard Towers, next to Runway 2, is equipped with a Mounted Gun. This can be used to make short work of planes taking off. *Both runways are lined with signs along the side; each of these signs displays the characters: "A 025." In reality, such a sign is placed along a taxiway, and only where it intersects a runway. So, each of the signs at Panau International Airport (PIA) are saying, "You are on Taxiway Alpha, approaching the end of Runway Two Five," all along both runways. These signs shouldn't be here at all, especially since there is no Runway 25. Big oops. *Following the previous point, all runways, all across the world, are numbered according to the general compass direction in which the runway points (thus, two opposite numbers, one at each end of a strip). However, PIA's runways are numbered "1" and "2," and each only on one end. Runway 1 should be numbered "09" (since it seems to point directly east, i.e. 090 degrees), at the left end, and "27" (i.e. 270 degrees) on the right end. The diagonal runway (Runway 2) appears to be at a 45-degree angle to Runway 1, so it should be labeled "05" (i.e. 045 degrees, rounded) on the end nearest Runway 1, and the other end should be labeled "23" (i.e. 235 degrees, rounded). All paved airports in Panau seem to have this problem. It's no wonder no one in Panau can seem to land at any of the airports! *All planes are piloted by the military. Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings Bugs and glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Bugs and glitches. *Rarely, the Aeroliner will spawn wedged in the ground. Usually, it soon explodes and slingshots the plane into the air. *If Rico is thrown to the ground under a terminal, he will get back up inside the terminal. You can walk around inside the airport. You can get into the other terminals by walking into the corner of the wall. *Sometimes if Rico skydives and pulls the parachute too late but lands head first, his head will be stuck in the terminal's roof. This is fixed after 2-3 seconds. *There is a hangar which is usually inaccessible to the player, but there is a flaw in the mesh that allows you to go in through a small gap. exactly and in which version of the game? Gallery Panau International Airport (2).jpg|The tarmac. Cassius 192 near Panau International Airport.jpg|Runway 1, seen from the east. Panau International Airport (3).jpg|Runway 2 and the terminals. Panau International Airport (main building and tower).jpg|Main building and air-traffic control tower. Panau International Airport (main building rear).jpg|View from a helipad in the area. Panau Air.jpg|Most Fixed-wing aircraft here belong to Panau Air. Videos Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Just Cause 2 Airports Category:Content Category:Notable Buildings